


Hickeys

by whenyouheldtheknife



Series: Professor [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, For Science!, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, kind of, will add more if i think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dammit,” he muttered, putting the mirror back. “How do I hide these?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> guys i don't even know what i'm doing anymore is this any good

Carlos leaned his head back and a low, rumbling moan crawled up his throat and made his lips vibrate. Cecil Baldwin, his student, his student oh god what what was he doing, was on his lap, legs splayed, grinding against Carlos with his mouth latched on to the man’s neck. 

“Where do you learn how to do this,” Carlos asked, his hands grabbing for Cecil’s clothes, curving down his sweater-vest-covered back and gripping at the boy’s ass through his dress slacks. Cecil sucked at the skin below Carlos’s right ear, his tongue flicking out against the slowly-reddening skin, teeth scraping at the spot. 

The blond pulled back slightly and licked a stripe of skin up to his professor’s ear, taking the soft lobe into his mouth and nipping at it, earning a small gasp from the dark-haired man. “I have my ways,” Cecil murmured into the man’s ear. 

Carlos felt like he was holding a grown man in his lap, not his sixteen-year-old student. He tightened his grip and heard Cecil almost squawk in his ear. The professor chuckled and nudged the blond’s head up with his own, pressing a solid kiss to Cecil’s lips. “I’ll teach you more any time you want, but school starts soon,” Carlos murmured after pulling apart from Cecil. “Stay after today?” 

Cecil grinned and sat up, resting his ass more firmly in Carlos’s firm grip and wiggling around for good measure. “Of course, as long as you aren’t mad at me.” 

The man frowned, his brows furrowing together with confusion. “Why would I be mad at you?” 

Shifting guiltily, Cecil looked down, then back up. “I made you a necklace of hickeys.” 

Carlos stood up abruptly and Cecil fell flat on his ass to the ground, letting out a startled shout when he hit the floor. More concerned with his appearance for the moment, though, Carlos walked over to his desk and pulled out the small mirror he kept there, using it to look at the red and purple and dark blue marks that Cecil had left all over his neck. They were, undeniably, hickeys. “Dammit,” he muttered, putting the mirror back. “How do I hide these?” 

Cecil had stood up by now, rubbing the dust off of his pants. His face red, eyes trained on the ground, the blond murmured, “Or you could keep them showing…” 

Turning his head so fast that Carlos thought he could get whiplash, he looked Cecil up and down, scrutinizing the blond, who now looked as though he was trying to hunch in on himself out of… embarrassment? Scanning over the boy’s body again slowly, Carlos paused and smirked at what he’d missed the first time: Cecil was still hard, undeniably so, and was embarrassed about that? “Do you like it when I let them show?” he asked, moving back into Cecil’s space. The man placed a hand on Cecil’s hip and another under his chin, tilting the blond’s face up to look at him. “Do you want people to see these?” 

Cecil took a moment, but he nodded slowly, his face growing redder with each passing second. “Don’t cover them. They’re marks I made and I think you should let them show…” he trailed off. 

Carlos smiled and leaned down, pulling Cecil’s body flush against his while he kissed the boy slowly and deeply, until Cecil’s arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers entwined themselves in Carlos’s thick, dark hair. The pair pulled apart after a long minute and Cecil was breathing kind of heavily, clearly still worked up. 

The morning bell rang and Cecil immediately stepped away, adjusting his pants the best he could, and grinned a little sheepishly up at Carlos. “I’ll see you after school, Professor,” he said, leaving the room before students could start to file in. 


End file.
